


Promiscuous

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Supportive Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles is a slut of sorts and Scott knows it… but the pack doesn’t know and are about to find out with a rude awakening to their friend’s life.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Kudos: 162





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn’t turn out how I thought it would but here it is.   
> Notes: Stiles and Scott are roommates in there final year of college and Lydia and Jackson come visit.

While the pack was hanging out at the loft, Lydia began her complaint on Jackson or rather the lack of luster their relationship seemed to be having lately. “I just don’t get it. I love him and all but just lately I want something more,” as Lydia spoke her eyes darted around the room looking for advice. 

Stiles hummed and answered, “Mix things up in the bedroom, maybe you’re sexually frustrated.”

She snorted, “What like you?”

Stiles couldn’t help but feel slightly offended. It’s like at 21 years old they still thought he was some saint who had never had sex or thought about it. He was going to college to be a fucking sex therapist as well as a sex educator. Sure he didn’t see Lydia and Jackson much but still it didn’t take a genius to figure out Stiles wasn’t new to the sex thing, “Sexually frustrated I am not, but if you are maybe try toys, multiple partners, different positions, hell even try experimenting with kinks or fetishes. Or you could communicate with Jackson that you feel like you're having a problem and fix it like adults.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Great advise Einstein. Fuck like bunnies or talk about it.”

Scott cleared his throat and looked over at her, “Actually Stiles isn’t wrong and he might actually know what he is talking about all things considered.”

She asked while examining her nails, “Oh and why’s that?”

Scott looked at his best friend then back at his pack member, “Well, it’s Stiles area of study after all.”

She snorted once more and as if on cue Jackson walked in, “Oh and what would that be?”

Stiles looked up at his three closest friends, “I’m studying to be a sex therapist and sex educator. I have a podcast to bring light to the stigma surrounding sex education as well as the taboos within sex.”

Jackson laughed, “People take advice from some random virgin on the radio?”

Stiles put his legs up on the coffee table and looked at Jackson with one eyebrow raised, “Who says I’m a virgin?”

Jackson looked at him uncomfortably, “Well, you?”

Stiles shook his head, “Yeah like early freshman year most of the time I played stuff up for laughs.”

Scott looked at Lydia and Jackson’s confused faces, “You do realize that Stiles is kinda a slut right?”

Jackson let out a full belly laugh, “I will believe that when I see it.”  
***

After the ill fated conversation the group decided to go get drinks perhaps to break the awkward silence that seemed to bubble up whenever Jackson or Lydia would look at Stiles. They still saw him as the innocent kid they grew up with. He was always more of the kid brother of the group that got invited along for shits and giggles. And now he was strong, confident, and perhaps sexually promiscuous.

After a few drinks together, the group separated. Jackson and Lydia went to dance while Scott went to the bar to flirt with a girl in his class. Stiles, well Stiles decided to put on a show and relieve some stress. 

When the couple came back the first thing they noticed was a girl on top of a man in their booth and Lydia got just a little pissed off thinking it was some nobodies trying to get a quickie in. She marched over and slammed herself into the booth, “Do you two mind?” She demanded. 

Stiles let go of the girl’s lips slowly and turned to his friend, “No, do you?”

Lydia’s frown deepened when she saw Stiles, “You don’t have to play it up for us to believe you're not a virgin.” 

The girl on Stiles lap giggled, “Stiles here sure isn’t a virgin, I met him and his daddy at the last munch.”

Jackson looked at the girl sharply, “How much did he pay your ass?”

The girl shook her head turning in Stiles lap to face them, “First off how dare you assume I’m a sex worker and second your some friends if you don’t even trust your friend enough with something so foolish.” She turned to Stiles and said, “I’m out, you can deal with these assholes. Call me later if you want and the rules still apply. See you next Saturday if not?”

Stiles peaked her cheek and said, “Of course, May.”

Scott came over and looked at his best friends, “Really Stiles and come on guys it’s honestly not that much of a surprise just accept it.”

Lydia huffed, “What even is a munch?”

Stiles grinned sharply, “Oh your so not ready for that yet my dear.”

Lydia and Jackson were hanging out at Scott and Stiles apartment when Stiles left his phone on the table while he went to the bathroom. 

The gang didn’t think anything of it until the phone started to buzz and the name Daddy flashed across it. Jackson snorted and picked up Stiles phone, “Of course Stiles would still call his dad daddy.”

Lydia took the phone and put it to her ear, “Hello.”

A voice on the other side said, “Hello, my pet. I hope you're not having too much fun without me. Remember our little rules.”

Lydia stuttered, “This isn’t the Sheriff is it?”

The voice, a man’s, seemed to stiffen with anger, “You would be correct. And who would this be?”

Lydia gulped, “Lydia, Stiles friend.”

He hummed, “I have heard of you now would you be so kind as to put my pet on the phone.”

Stiles drying his hand on his pants walked into the living room at that exact moment Lydia turned her eyes to him and said, “It’s for you.”

Stiles looked at her questioningly taking the phone before saying, “Hello?”

Stiles' body tensed them relaxed as the voice on the other line spoke to him. He turned away and walked to the small kitchen and talked to the voice softly for a few minutes.

When he came back he had a goofy smile on his face and slid down into a seat. Lydia looked at him sharply, “And who might that have been?”

Stiles smiled softly at them, “I never thought much to explain my life or rather lifestyle to you guys. Scott has lived through it and just kinda rolls with it.” He shifted his weight slightly, “I’m a pansexual polyamorous cis boy. Meaning that I am attracted to others regardless of gender or sex rather I look for other traits of attraction as well as I have the capacity to love and be with multiple partners at a time. I have been in a relationship with a cis gendered man who is also poly. We are also a part of the local kink scene having a dom/sub dynamic and we have certain rules within this. Now, I don’t want to overshare but if you are interested in more of our dynamic or scenes I would be willing to share.”

Lydia looked at him with her mouth open, “Is that what the girl from the bar was talking about.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Yes, a munch is another name for a scene or gathering of kinky people.”

Jackson looked pale, “Your partner is okay with… sharing…?”

Stiles nodded.

Jackson stuttered, “Why? How?”

Stiles grinned in a sharp manner, “Since you asked, he honestly likes to watch. I’m a switch so generally I am more dominant with my other partners, like May, so we kinda use it as a sense of foreplay. Although if I’m over sharing I haven’t gone all the way with someone other than him since our engagement started.”

Lydia smiled faintly, “Is this only a sex thing or?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, him and I are together as dating as well as being part of a BDSM relationship.”

Scott walked him a grin on his face and threw himself down on the sofa beside Stiles, “So what’s up?”

Stiles grinned, “They found out I’m dating as well as I’m not nearly as innocent as they thought.”

Scott oohed and said, “Are we meeting up with said partner tonight?”

Stiles shrugged, “Up to you guys.”

Lydia and Jackson nodded and said “Sounds good.” All the while wondering what kinda partner Stiles would have. Would he be old or young? Was he going to be a creeper or what?   
***  
Later that night they all gathered at a nice Italian restaurant and were seated while waiting for Stiles mysterious partner to show himself. 

Stiles broke the silence as they waited, “So I have a question. How did you guys not know?”

Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock, he was a few minutes late now, “What do you mean? You never told us.”

Stiles smiled, “Yeah but it’s kinda obvious. I literally post on my insta all the time about kink event or sex ed events I’m going to speak at. I post clips from my podcast and on more than one account I have posted me in kink gear including nip clamps. I also post pics of me and Daddy all the time.”

Jackson shrugged, “I honestly don’t follow you nor do I use insta. I don’t believe Lydia does either.”

Lydia smiles faintly, “So what are we to call your partner? Not Daddy I hope.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and laughed. Scott snorted and said, “I sure as fuck hope not. Of course Stiles didn’t tell you his name! It’s Osa.”

Stiles grinned, “If you don’t have me on insta then you must not know about my tattoos either.”

Lydia shook her head and Stiles pulled up his sleeves to reveal two full sleeves of tattoos. As he pulled his sleeves back down a tall dark haired man approached the table. Stiles' face lit up at the sight of him. 

The man was quite muscular, had clearly visible tattoos. When he got within an arm's length, he said to Stiles, “Hello, my love.”

Stiles grinned brightly and got up and wrapped the man in a hug, “Hi, Daddy.”

The other man held him for a few moments before peaking his forehead and turning to the rest of the table, “Sorry I am late I got held over at work.”

The couple took their seats and Lydia asked, “And what type of work do you do?”

Osa while holding Stiles hand answered, “I’m a business owner. I currently own 3 nightclubs, a few branches of Wells Fargo, and a chain of clothing stores as well as my pride and joy: a tattoo shop where I spend most of my days.”

Lydia looked over at him silently shooting Stiles, a look of approval. Jackson snorted, “Is what Stiles tells us true about the kinky shit?”

Osa after taking a sip of his drink raised an eyebrow. Scott grinned, “Jacks lay off, Osa’s a lot more hush hush than Stiles.”

They finished their meal, otherwise never talking about their friend’s sexual endeavors, but later that night after Lydia and Jackson were supposed to head back to their hotel. They headed back because Lydia forgot her purse. 

Scott had headed to work, as he worked the 3rd, and what they walked in on made them never question Stiles virginity again.


End file.
